1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a splitter module and a transmission extender having the same; in particular, to a splitter module and a transmission extender having the same that are electrically connected to a Keyboard Video Mouse (KVM) switch.
2. Description of Related Art
As known, a KVM switch can be electrically connected to a plurality of computer hosts, such as a personal computer (PC), a laptop, a server computer and other types of computers. By the KVM switch, the computer host can be indirectly connected to a plurality of devices, wherein the KVM switch usually needs an extender and/or a hub to connect with devices.
For instance, the hub can provide the KVM switch with a plurality of USB ports, and each USB port can be electrically connected to a device. Specifically, the hub has one input end and multiple output ends. The input end of the hub is electrically connected to, for example, a computer host. The output ends of the hub are electrically connected to devices, wherein the input end of the hub cannot be electrically connected to any device, and the output ends of the hub cannot be electrically connected to any computer host.
However, in a KVM system, there are often a plurality of transmission extenders needed to provide more USB channels for a user to use a mouse, a keyboard, a flash drive, an external hard disk or other input devices at the same time, which makes the whole KVM system rather complex. Briefly, in a traditional KVM system, users may not be able to use a mouse, a keyboard, a flash drive, an external hard disk or other input device at the same time, or even if they can, the configuration of the KVM system is very complex.